It's the Thought That Counts
by spacegypsy1
Summary: A little Cam and Carolyn tale. They may be saying one thing, but they are thinking quite the opposite. A bit of fun and fluff for Cam/Lam.


It's the Thought That Counts

spacegypsy1

A little Cam and Carolyn tale. They may be saying one thing, but they are thinking quite the opposite. A bit of fun and fluff for Cam/Lam.

~o0o~

Setting his coffee cup down Cam Mitchell looked up from the newspaper. "Ah, mom, please! Lay off me. I'm tryin' to spend a little quality time with you. You're gonna drive me to the barn with your wheedlin'."

"First it was Vala, who you insist was never your girlfriend, then Amy and now...who? You've been here for two days and still haven't called Amy. And I talk to Vala on twitter, so I know about her and Daniel and..."

"Twitter? Daniel and Vala?" Confused, Cam stood, looking longingly out the door.

"Anyway, Cameron, Vala alluded to the fact that you had a 'thing' for someone special. I should know who my son is so smitten with that he walks around in a daze all day long."

"Ya know, I'm leavin' in the mornin', let's just have some good ole family time and drop the subject of my...love life. I think dad needs me." Cam dashed out the kitchen door.

"Cam! You need a jacket, it's cold out there!" Wendy Mitchell watched as her son scurried across the yard, hands tucked up under his arm pits. "Love life, huh? Hmmm. I better tweet Vala."

~o0o~

Frank Mitchell didn't bother to look up. "I thought you were going to spend some time with your mother."

"She's drivin' me nuts." Cam took the rake from his father and began to move the straw around the stall.

"Tryin' to figure out who you're so sweet on that it's got you chomping at the bit to get back to Colorado?"

Cam threw the rake down. "I'm not sweet on her and I'm not chompin' at the bit to see her...damn!'

Resting his arm on the side of the stall, Frank leaned back, raised a brow and grinned. "Really, son? So who is this gal you're not sweet on and not anxious to get back to?"

"Carolyn Lam." Picking up the rake, Cam leaned on it, staring off in space.

"Who?"

As if suddenly remembering where he was, Cam started raking. "General Landry's daughter."

"Damn, you just go right for the throat don't you?"

"She doesn't know I exist...unless I'm bleeding to death." Cam grinned at his father's confused expression. "She's the CMO...the head doc."

"Hmph, got it bad have you?" Frank pushed away from the stall and took back the rake.

"Real bad."

"Well, my best advice is keep your mind on your military training. You know, stealth, planning, conquering...the enemy, works on women too. And remember, son, your mother's gonna be getting the info from Vala about this, so keep your head down."

"Vala's off wo...out of town with the team." Cam huffed out a tired breath, rested his hands on his hips and with head shaking he watched the rake intently until it stopped.

"The Air Force team you command?"

As usual there was a bit of disbelief in his father's voice.

"Yeah." _My - _t_wo aliens and a multi lingual/multi phD'd civilian – team. Of course there's also the occasional appearance and participation of a team member who is actually in the Air Force and who was the same rank as me, who has her own spaceship and is now actually higher in rank than me. Then there's the fact I can't keep my mind from wanderin' to things it shouldn't every time I see Carolyn Lam. "_Just your ordinary everyday job, Dad."

The two men eyed each other with a smile and an understanding gleam in their eyes.

"So who's commanding your team – while they're 'out of town', while you're gone?"

"My friend, Sam."

"Okay, son. Why don't you go on back in the house and spend some time with your mother, so I won't have to hear her complain for weeks."

Cam nodded, "Thanks Dad." _Ya know, as soon as Vala gets back...hopefully safe and sound...I'm gonna kill her. Daniel and Vala! What the hell kinda nonsense is that?_

~o0o~

"Colonel Mitchell? Colonel Mitchell!" Carolyn yelled scurrying down the hall after the colonel.

He really, really wanted to avoid her and the feelings she evoked...like wanting to shove her up against the wall and kiss her...and maybe fondle her. "Yeah, doc? Need me?' _I wish._

Is there some reason – valid reason – why you keep putting off your annual physical?" _The one where you sit around without a shirt and look so damn hot? _"Besides your visit home for Christmas, isn't that the reason you're here and not on some other planet with your team?"

He still had his back to her, standing in the middle of the hall. He cranked his head around, looking over his shoulder, and immediately wished he hadn't. She was one fine looking woman. Exotic, expressive eyes watchin' him like a hawk. And he couldn't quite decide if she wanted to bleed him out for tests or somethin' altogether different. Finally, he pivoted on one foot to face her. "Sorry. When are we gonna do it?"

Her eyes widened. "Do what?" Seemed to eek out in a tiny squeak.

_Do What!_ "The tests. Physical." _ Let me grab a nice handful your silky hair and kiss that mouth of yours that makes me ache like a school boy._

"Oh yes, tests. Now would be good for me. _Actually, anytime seeing you, especially without most of your clothes, would be good for me. Oh God, what am I thinking! That's so unprofessional. He's just, so, so, so... _"Maybe Dr. Warner can conduct your physical."

"Huh? What? I don't want Dr. Warner. I want you." Thankfully she was looking at the floor because Cam was sure he was blushing red after that outburst.

Carolyn's knees felt weak with his 'I want you'. Taking control of her wayward naughty thoughts she put on her long practiced indifferent attitude and raised her gaze, slow as not to be too overwhelmed by those blue eyes. "Alright, Colonel. Follow me." With a 'snap to it' about face she took out for the infirmary. Knowing he followed, she crammed her hands into the pockets of her lab coat and drew it around her like a protective shield.

Where the lab coat pulled taut accentuating every inch of her perfectly shaped derriere, Cam's gaze locked on her six like a guided missile. _Umm, mmm, mmm, that ain't nothin' but trouble. _He began to whistle a happy tune.

~o0o~

"What's next?" Cam grinned boyishly, though he still felt a bit woozy after the lab tech took about half the blood out of his veins.

The doctor studied his chart. "Well, we're almost done, you can get dressed, only the stress test left. Everything else looks good." For some reason her eyes flicked up of their own accord and collided with his. She quickly looked away from the intensity of his blue regard. "The blood tests won't be back until tomorrow, I mean day after. The lab's closed on New Year's Day."

"I know you probably have somethin' planned for tonight...being New Year's Eve, but if you had some time I'd like to take you to dinner. I mean if you have some time." _I just need to grab my clothes and run for it! What a loser..._

She pretended to write on his chart by doodling little hearts. "No. I mean no plans. Sure. Dinner would be nice." _ Cam Mitchell asked me to dinner...on New Year's Eve! Wait, is he just feeling sorry for me since obviously I don't have a date? _

"I shouldda asked you a while ago like I wanted to, Doc, but I...well...anyway, it's late so probably won't find any place fancy without a reservation..."

"I can cook. You could come over."

"That's great, I'll bring the champagne." _Champagne and Carolyn my god, what was I thinkin'? _

"Oh, I love Champagne!" _Champagne and Cam? Oh my God, what was I thinking?_

"How 'bout eight, Doc?"

"Eight's perfect, Colonel."

~o0o~

He drove around her neighborhood for twenty minutes so he didn't appear too anxious. Therefore, promptly at seven fifty eight p.m. Cam stood on her doorstep, nervously fidgeting with the buttons on his shirt.

Raising his hand to knock, he hesitated. _Damn._ He took a deep breath and suddenly laughed because he'd actually called Sam to ask what he should wear. Funny thing was, when he left his quarters, wearing dress pants and a very nice sport coat, Vala eyed him up down.

"Comfy clean, good fitting, jeans, and that remarkably titillating white shirt you have on would be a lot sexier. And, Cameron, darling, sexy is what you should be going for. Champagne and sexy, grrrr, excuse me, I have to find my Daniel, toodles, have fun."

Unexplainably, Cam had followed Vala's suggestion. He once more checked the buttons, then knocked.

The door all but flew open.

"Colonel!" The lovely vision before him quipped a bit loudly.

"Call me Cam, Doc." He grinned and stood there since she blocked his path. He shoved the bottles of champagne forward, "Here ya go, just as promised."

"Wonderful!" She took the gaily wrapped tote. "And Cam, call me Caro, or Carrie, or Carolyn, I answer to all of them."

_How 'bout babe, baby, honey, darlin', sweetie? _"Sure."

So there they stood, face to face, in the open doorway.

"Ah, Doc, er, Caro, it's a tad bit cold out here." Cam shuffled his feet.

"Oh!" Embarrassed, Carolyn stepped back, one hand going to her cheek. "Sorry, you just look so..." S_hut up, Caro, just shut up and get out of his way!_

_Ah, damn. She looks hot! Fancy, shiny miniskirt, mile high strappy shoes, tight sweater with a really fine low cleavage revealing front. I'm a dead man. _"You look real pretty, Caro." _Gah... shut the fuck up, Mitchell!_

"Oh?" _Possibly, I could think of another word sometime tonight. _ "I'll put the champagne on ice, hors d'oeuvres are on the buffet." _Which is where I wish you were...on a buffet just for me!_

The way she said hors d'oeuvres with just a hint of spicy exotic accent, sent his heart plummeting way, way, way down. She disappeared around a column into the kitchen. Cam found himself leaning slowly trying to keep his eyes on the prize. When she turned he suddenly stood up straight and grinned foolishly.

Carolyn grinned back and pointed towards the buffet. "Hope you like them, or one of them. Since dad was always gone I never learned to do 'guy' appetizers. You know, little weenies or meatballs in sauce, or chips with hot salsa...though I suppose I could have bought that, I'm sorry, I should have..."

"Nope." She flinched and turned her head, finding him suddenly behind her, leaning close and whispering, "I like yours much better."

A jagged breath escaped her. "Oh." _Drat!_ _I said it again. _But...this time not realizing he was so close she tilted her head back, bumping his nose.

"OW!"

"OH!"

"Damn!"

"Blood!"

Cam clamped a hand over his nose, a little blood seeping through his fingers.

"Let me see!" Carolyn tugged at his wrist.

"Done enough..." He mumbled with a laugh.

Carolyn almost burst out laughing, biting her lip she quickly turned away, grabbed a clean kitchen towel and tossed it over her shoulder at him.

"Don't do that." He said, the words slightly muffled by the towel.

Her spine stiffened. "What."

Stuffing the partially bloody towel into his back pocket, Cam touched her arm gently turning her fully towards him. "Corral the imp, I saw it in your eyes, why do you keep tryin' to control it? I mean, I've seen you do it at work since day one. But why here? At home? Babe, if you can't be yourself here, then where?"

_On your bed, my bed, the floor, couch, table, washing machine..._ "I have no idea what you're talking about." Carolyn pulled an elastic band from a pocket and pulled her hair up into a pony tail. _I always hated being called babe, but when Cam says it with that drawl and twinkle in his eye I want to swoon._

He chose to ignore her denial. "Do I smell somethin' burnin'?"

"Oh my God!" She opened the oven, grabbed for a mitt, but Cam beat her to it.

"Move over, I'll get it." Quickly he lifted the roast out of the oven, but when he turned she'd moved thinking to completely get out of his way, but blocking him instead.

The two collided and the roast and glass baking dish crashed to the floor.

Cam took hold of her with a hand on each shoulder to steady her and started laughing but when he saw the look of horror and shine of tears in Carolyn's eyes, he suppressed the laugh. "Hey, Caro, it's fine."

"I wanted everything to be perfect." She held herself in check, desperate to keep the sob locked up tight in her throat.

"Honey, I'm lookin' at perfect. And I'm thinkin' of takin' a big taste of perfect." Tilting his head to the side, he zeroed in on her lips, his gaze catching hers. Cam, his mouth a breath away from hers, raised a brow in question.

Tilting her head in the opposite direct, Carolyn's eyes drifted closed as she licked her lips and closed the gap between them.

_Heaven. Honey. Hot. _Cam wrapped a hand around the back of her neck, deepening the kiss ever so slightly. _Don't spook her Mitchell._

_Slow. Sexy. Sweet. _Carolyn moaned sinking into his embrace. She felt the soft, gentle pressure of deepening. Flicking her tongue she accepted his invitation.

Cam managed to remove the elastic band and free her hair before he took her face completely in his two hands, fingers threading through dark satin sheen.

Time completely stopped and the kiss they shared remained tender yet passionate.

Reluctantly, Cam broke the kiss, his fingers detangling and he rested his hands on her shoulders. "I take it this means I can kiss you at midnight?"

_From now till mid night would be good. _Breathless with wanting, Carolyn could only smile and nod.

"Why don't I clean this mess up?" He asked, that cocky grin aimed at her with intent to not be denied.

"I...I don't know what we're going to have for dinner."

_You, baby. That's all I want for dinner._ "Champagne and hors d'oeuvres of course." Cam pulled the garbage can over, and began to pick up the larger chunks of glass.

With the kitchen clean the two drank champagne and nibbled the appetizers, gazes consistently finding their way back to each other.

They'd watched a little of the places ahead of them ring in the New Year on television. Cam had laid a fire in the fireplace, and they'd stared at it, speaking of nonsense, work and friends.

Cam's eyes, so blue they were nearly hypnotic, watch her over the rim of his glass. Carolyn wanted to kiss him again. And Again. But instead, she sat on the edge of her couch and tried unsuccessfully to keep her gaze off him and those eyes. _I'm so in love with this man! And I have no idea how that happened._

Relaxing back in the overstuffed chair, Cam sipped the last of his champagne.

_Take is slow man. But one day, one day, I'm gonna lay her down and make love to her. I'm gonna tell her I love her and want forever. One day. _Before he knew what he was doing, he set his glass down, held out a hand, and told her in no uncertain terms. "Com 'ere."

Without an instant of hesitation, Carolyn complied.

He pulled her into his lap, wrapped her tight in his arms and kissed her with a fierceness unparallelled in his life.

"I'm thinkin'," he whispered against her hair, when after good ten minutes of kissing her, he took a short break. "I'm crazy about you. And I'm thinkin' we could keep this goin' in the new year. You and me, I mean. And of course the kissin'."

Carolyn looked up, pulled his head down and kissed him sweetly. "I'm crazy about you too. I...I'd be glad to...well, ring in every New Year like this. With you."

"God, Caro. I love you." He took her mouth, nearly crushing her in his arms.

She laughed happily, letting his hands have free rein, but she controlled the kiss, getting everything she wanted from him. "Love you too, Cam. Love you."

Neither of them heard the sudden din of honking horns, shouting pedestrians, and barrage of fireworks.

~END


End file.
